


The Prismatic Flats

by DragonsRGreat



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRGreat/pseuds/DragonsRGreat
Summary: Um.. hi. This is my second post ever on a fanfiction site so... yeah. [The other story is on fanfiction.net, under the name of "Joseph101"]A flat expanse on the otherwise steep mountain, the Prismatic Flats is home to the clan by the same name. They have members from all flights, and of all species. Working together under a loose matriarchal monarchy, they survive in a crystalline field protected by a magical barrier. Not much else is known about this group of misfits other than rumors. It is said they have hoards of riches, familiars and precious stones, and there are even rumors that some of their clan can commune with spirits.





	The Prismatic Flats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maebirb [My sister's flight rising name]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maebirb+%5BMy+sister%27s+flight+rising+name%5D).



> This story is based on my sister's flight rising account [Maebirb]. Most of the summary is written by her.

A flat expanse on the otherwise steep mountain, the Prismatic Flats is home to the clan by the same name. They have members from all flights, and of all species. Working together under a loose matriarchal monarchy, they survive in a crystalline field protected by a magical barrier. Not much else is known about this group of misfits other than rumors. It is said they have hoards of riches, familiars and precious stones, and there are even whispers that some of their clan can commune with spirits.

Leaders:

Aember: Matriarch  
Ptennia: Aember's mate and a trusted second-hand dragon

Original Clan Members:

Lray: Top Warrior/Hunter  
Feryll: Explorer/Mapmaker  
Kabi: Electrician  
Selkta: Guard/Mercenary  
Ytial: Apparel Keeper

Elders:

Amphitrite: Water Mage/Spring Tender  
Cerulia: Scholar  
Epona: Light Keeper  
Queenie: Hoard Organizer

2nd Gen Clan Members:

Amero: Apprentice Scroll Mage  
Cienne: Apprentice Spirit Mage  
Discord: Apprentice Beast-Tamer  
Ekrem: Apprentice Messenger  
Mem: Apprentice Bug Catcher

The Prismatic Flats 

“Feryll was like no ordinary dragon. She has giant wings, perfect for gliding. She has photographic memory, meaning she can remember things perfectly. She is a dazzling lavender, sparkling like a star. She loves to explore, and since she has photographic memory, she can create maps like no other dragon. Even including the tiniest pebbles. Her apprentice, Mem, was full of energy. She liked to run, jump, play, and, most importantly, catch bugs. Mem is a tiny fast dragon, allowing her to slip between the grass and trees. She has patches of different types of green and brown colors spread across her body. Her pattern camouflages her, so she can’t be seen. She doesn’t have wings, but she has super powerful legs. If she focused all her power, she could crack stone. Queenie, Mem’s grandmom, who is the clan’s horde sorter, loves to sort bugs. But between you and me I think she likes the bugs the most because she can sneak a snack most often. Ok, back to explaining. Queenie is a stunning, shimmering yellow. She has two sons, Lray, and Kabi. Epona has two daughters, Selkta, and Ytial. Epona is the clan's light keeper.” 

“With most of the members of my clan explained, I am Aember the current leader of this clan. My scales are a dark shimmering blue, with stripes of turquoise running down my body. My mate, Ptennia, is a gleaming pearl white, with dots of golden-brown spreading her body. Let's get to the story.” 

“Feryll,” Mem groaned, “Can you slow down” 

“No, Mem, we have to get back to the clan right now,” replied Feryll, her voice shaking in fear. 

A few moments passed as trees flew by them. 

“What could be so horrible to scare you this much?” Mem asked, starting to glance around in fear. 

Feryll stopped next to a big tree and sat down with her back pressed against the bark, breathing heavily from the run. 

“Monsters!” Feryll exclaimed, “Hundreds, thousands, possibly even millions, all slithering, crawling, flying across the land. After one thing.” 

“What? What is it?” Mem said, sitting down next to her, her eyes widening. 

“The crystals,” Feryll replied in a deep, solemn voice.


End file.
